Alsarafun Alruwbutia
الصرافون الروبوتية (romanized as ; translated as Robotic Changers) is the Arabic dub of The Transformers. It was dubbed by A.P.S. Company in and distributed by Al-Ajlani Film Company of . Voice Cast Autobots * Murtaza Benayoun as Optimus Prime * Hugo Al-'Amili (most episodes), Bagher Karawi (some episodes) as Bumblebee * Hichem Moeen as Ironhide * Najm al-Din Al-Qurtubi as Ratchet * Hossam Jalayer as Gears * Kafeel Mokrani as Cliffjumper * Inam-ul-Haq Sa‘id as Wheeljack and Blades * Muhammad Ubayd Allah as Prowl * Abdul Majid Elyounoussi as Jazz (most episodes) and Hot Spot * Mohy al-Din Kanso as Jazz (some episodes) and Fireflight * Hayatullah Wardak as Wheelie * Ahmed Tijani Laghmani as Smokescreen * Taimullah Taimullah as Sideswipe * Saifur Rehman Qayyum as Powerglide and Lightspeed * Samad Naceri as Hound * Muhammad Franjieh as Warpath * Saiful Islam Kouachi as Kup * Sirajuddin Al-Hawwash as Seaspray and Defensor * Ehsanullah Al-Zayani as Jetfire/Skyfire * Jalal ad-Din Mughrabi as Red Alert * Ishak Bahjat as Blaster and Groove * Mohammad Taqi Zayn ad-Din as Ultra Magnus, Superion, and Streetwise * Habibullah Muhsin as Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime * Jasem Al-Mansur (most episodes), Abdu Mohammad (some episodes) as Blurr * Maryam As-Suwaidi as Arcee and Nancy * Faiz Asbahhani as Devcon and Nosecone * Abu Hafs Kardoust as Grimlock * Gaël Charpentier as Slag and Slingshot * Mua'dh Shaheen as Sludge * Muhammad Ahmad as Snarl * Jalal ad-Din Mohy al-Din as Swoop and Computron * Ghiyath al-Din Al-Dimashqi as Alpha Trion/A-3 * Charlie Boulos as Dion * Taslima Jeddjiga (most episodes), Najat Lyaqut (some episodes) as Elita One * Umm Kulthum Allaf as Chromia and Beta * Munira Tavakkoli as Firestar * Nehal Murr as Moonracer * Al-Lateef Nasrallah as Silverbolt and Skydive * Ahmed Tijani Faiz as Scattershot * Aiman Lalji as Strafe * Hassan Niazi Turki as Wreck-Gar * Abdur Rab Najjar as Junkyard and Scrapheap Deceptions * Abu Hafs Kardoust as Megatron/Galvatron * Ashraf Zahreddine (most episodes), Barkat Ali Erakat (some episodes) as Soundwave * Abdus Shakur Al-Shehri as Starscream and Frenzy * Dhikrullah Al-Tikriti as Thundercracker * Anjem El-Baz as Skywarp (most episodes) * Mua'dh Shaheen as Skywarp (some episodes) and Ratbat * Ali Reza Barzegar as Shockwave * Safi al-Din Tavakkoli as Astrotrain * Tayfur Shalhoub as Blitzwing * Rahmatullah Ramzan as Scrapper * Shafiqullah Muhammad as Hook * Raji Al-Hawwash as Bonecrusher * Sadik Ali as Long Haul * Nu'man Meftah as Scavenger * Shamsur Rahman Al-Masri as Mixmaster * Yusuf Ali Al-Jurjani as Devastator * Jawdat Al-Jurjani as Rumble * Gaffar Muhsin as Laserbeak * Reflector: ** Fatin Al-Jabiri as Spectro ** Taslima Jeddjiga as Spyglass ** Morgan Lajami as Viewfinder * Najibullah Hedda as Sixshot * Salman Abergel as Bombshell and Kickback * Howard Fakhoury as Shrapnel Humans * Sébastien Mokrani as Spike Witwicky * Mahmuna Fakhoury as Carly Witwicky * Zainal Abidin Kayyali as Daniel Witwicky * Islambouli Al-Kindi as Sparkplug Witwicky Credits * Translation: ** Halim Naji ** Asghar Fathi Noorani ** Ahmad Bouhouche ** Junayd Kouachi ** Rahman Atiqullah ** Anwaruddin Hagigat ** Abdul Khaliq Bukhari * Voice Director: Abdul Samad Shuhwani * Executive Producer: Hamidullah Khalil * Audio Mixage: Mumtaz Dandachi * Montage: Jaber Mannah, Dalal Laghmani * Subtitle Timing: Ghulam Mohiuddin Mzali * Dubbing: A.P.S. Company, 7941 Cité El Khadra - * Distribution: Al-Ajlani Film Company, * For Distribution Information Contact: Hichem Al-Ajlani - Casablanca 20670, Morocco Broadcasting Stations Lebanon * Al Jadeed Oman * Sultanate of Oman Television Jordan * Jordan Radio and Television Corporation Iraq * Qanaat Al-Shabaab (prior to Saddam Hussein's overthrowing) * Al Iraqiya (recently) Qatar * Qatar Television Yemen * Aden TV Category:Tunisia Category:Dubs Category:Arabic-language dubs Category:Fictional dubs